


short and sweet

by utopiaphoric_jae



Series: Rockjin [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Rockjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: After a long day of promotions, all Jinwoo wants to do is lie down and cuddle with his boyfriendOrI'm a soft mess for Rockjin and there's barely any stories for them (I suck at writing too so I'm sorry if this sucks)





	short and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rockjin and i wish there were more storues for them so I'm willing to try, but i suck at writing so bare with me please ;-;

"Well done everybody, go back to the dorm and rest" The dance instructor said, looking at the six members scattered around the room. Sanha groaned, lying face first on the ground happily. Myungjun and Moonbin conversated as they leaned against the mirror, talking about several other k-pop idols. Minhyuk was in the chair at the computer, typing something down and humming along to the beat of their new song.

The dance instructor grabbed his bag, waving at the boys before leaving. Jinwoo sat on the floor by the door, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. He thought for a few minutes before being tapped on his shoulder as he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Eunwoo" he said, looking up at the tall handsome male. Eunwoo smiled back and offered a water bottle to Jinwoo, who gratefully took it and took a few huge gulps.

Eunwoo sat down beside Jinwoo and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and pulling up his messaging app. Jinwoo looked at the younger's phone and raised an eyebrow "whatcha doin?" "Im texting managernim so we can get back to the dorm" he replied, typing and earning a text back "he's at the front"

Jinwoo hummed, getting up and stretching "alright guys, the manager is here, let's get going" everyone cheered and grabbed their things and running out to the car. 

Everyone got in the car, Myungjun in the front, Eunwoo, Sanha and Minhyuk in the middle, leaving Moonbin and Jinwoo in the back. As Jinwoo got in, he smiled at Minhyuk -who returned the smile- and sat next to the snoring male in the back. It was partically silent, as Sanha and Eunwoo talked and music played in the background. A few minutes later, they arrived at the dorm. 

Everyone sleepily grabbed their things and thanked the manager, who grinned and waved them off as they walked into the dorm. Eunwoo and Moonbin walked off into their room, ready to go to sleep and then to take a shower tomorrow.

Minhyuk and Myungjun fought as they ran to the bathroom to take a shower, leading to Minhyuk using the younger card and going first, as Myungjun sighed and walked to 4 bedded bedroom. Sanha walked into the kitchen to grab a water and followed into the bedroom after Myungjun. Jinwoo closed the front door and locked it.

He rubbed his eyes and walked to the bedroom, as Myungjun passed out and Sanha sat on his bed, reading something on his phone. He walked over to his bed and plopped down, sighing in relief. He laid there for a while before grabbing a shirt and some boxers and changing. He looked at the clock tiredly, reading 11:42 p.m. he closed his eyes and almost fell asleep, and just before he could, he felt the bed dip as another body crawled in.

He rolled over on his side, facing the familiar face and grinned "hi" "hey" the other man replied, chuckling. Jinwoo softly wacked Minhyuk's shoulder, before scooting closer and burying his face into the younger's chest.

Minhyuk smiled, rubbing Jinwoo's back softly, drawing out shapes on the soft flesh. Jinwoo hummed, wrapping his arms around him "I'm tired"

"Go to sleep baby, you did amazing today" Minhyuk said, snaking his other hand up to Jinwoo's hair and running it through the fluffy and soft teal locks. Jinwoo smiled as he felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead as he yawned. He pulls his blanket over the both of them and slowly fell asleep, breathing in the fruity smell of the young dancer.

Minhyuk smiled, playing with Jinwoo's hair some more before following him into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my terrible writing, and give some advice on writing  
> Tell me how it was and if i should continue :/  
> Thanks!


End file.
